In related art, a wave front synthesis technology is known which collects wave fronts of sound in a sound field using a plurality of microphones and reproduces the sound field based on obtained sound collection signals.
For example, as a technology regarding wave front synthesis, a technology has been proposed in which sound sources are disposed in virtual space assuming that object sound sources are collected, and sound from each sound source is reproduced at a linear speaker array configured with a plurality of speakers disposed on a line (see, for example, Non-Patent Literature 1).
Further, a technology has been also proposed which applies the technology disclosed in Non-Patent Literature 1 to a linear microphone array configured with a plurality of microphones disposed on a line (see, for example, Non-Patent Literature 2). In the technology disclosed in Non-Patent Literature 2, a sound pressure gradient is generated from sound collection signals which are obtained by collecting sound with one linear microphone array through processing on a spatial frequency, and a sound field is reproduced with one linear speaker array.
Use of a linear microphone array in this manner makes it possible to perform processing in a frequency domain by performing time-frequency transform on sound collection signals, so that it is possible to reproduce a sound field with an arbitrary linear speaker array through resampling at a spatial frequency.